


Nothing Has Changed

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: Silence filled Tyler’s bedroom as the sudden realization hit him. “Wait… You’re not a dude?! No, you are a dude."or the one where josh comes out as casually as possible





	

“Dude! I need you to send me a dick pic, like right now.”

Tyler could have sworn he got whiplash from his reaction to Josh’s request. “i’m sorry, you need WHAT?!”

Josh rolled his eyes. He crawled over to Tyler at the edge of the bed. “I saaaid I need a dick pic. Now. Stat. Immediately. Pronto.”

Tyler waved his hands in front of his best friends face. “Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time, but what?”

Josh sagged his shoulders, exasperated at Tyler’s inability to comprehend his question. “I’m talking to this guy on grindr and he asked for a dick pic. I need you to send me one of yours. Or I can take one. I just need it. Now.”

Tyler scratched his head. It wasn’t news that Josh was gay. They’d been friends since he moved to the neighborhood in 7th grade. Josh came out when they were freshman, very matter of factly. Now as seniors, Tyler knows that Josh meets up with guys every now and then to do… stuff. Tyler doesn’t have a problem with it. He just doesn’t really get it, like right now. “Why can’t you just take a picture of your own? Why do you need me to send you one?”

Josh wanted to shake his best friend down. “Tyler… If I had a dick of my own, do you think I’d be asking you for a picture of yours?” 

Silence filled Tyler’s bedroom as the sudden realization hit him. “Wait… You’re not a dude?! No, you are a dude. You just… don’t have a dick? But you don’t have boobs? We’ve been friends forever. How did I not know this?”

Josh slid off of the bed to sit in front of the confused boy. “I’ve been on puberty blockers for awhile, like before we met. When I moved here, I just wanted to start over. I didn’t want to be known as the “dude with a pussy” or whatever lovely names they gave me at my old school.” Tyler furrowed his brow. He hated the idea of anyone being rude to Josh. “I never wanted to make it a big deal, so can we not make it a big deal?”

Tyler smiled and reached over to smother his best friend with a hug. “Of course.”

Josh attempted to return the favor with a small pat on the back. He couldn’t get his arms out of Tyler’s loving yet crushing embrace. “Dude, I love you, but I still gotta respond to this dude if I wanna get laid.”

Tyler’s cheeks began to burn. “Oh right.”

Josh pulled back and noticed the redness creeping up Tyler’s neck. “So, uh, how about that dick pic?”

Tyler grumbled. “Dude. No! If you meet up, won’t it be weird when he realizes you don’t have a dick?”

Josh sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He toyed with the sleeves on Tyler’s oversized hoodie, thinking for a moment. “You could send me one anyway, y’know, if you wanted to.” He smirked as the younger boy squirmed on the carpet.

“I think I’ll, um, pass.” Tyler’s throat felt very dry all of the sudden. “I’ll be right back.”

Josh giggled. “I’ll be right here.” 

Tyler snuck a look at his friend before retreating down the stairs. Josh was glancing back down at his phone with his fingers in his mouth. Tyler couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to replace them with his own. “fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to add more with like sex or w/e but i can't write that stuff so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
